ParaReact
Sophie Dempster '''(born: ), better known online as '''ParaReact, is a Scottish YouTube Reactor. She mainly uploads reaction videos and sometimes uploads other types of videos. She currently has over 25,800 subscribers and 2.9 million video views on her channel. Personal Life Sophie was born in and rasied in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. She still resides there with her parents, two younger siblings, and dog Poppy. In several videos and on her website she has mentioned and talked about stuff from her personal life. She has said that she suffers from dyslexia, chronic stress, anxiety, social anxiety, and depression. She was born deaf but was able to gain her hearing after a short amount of time, had speech problems growing up, and was heavily bullied in school. She has stated that she wanted to build a career in either Film Editing or Directing, and has also thought of becoming a Paranormal Investigator/Researcher. YouTube Career Before she created the channel "ParaReact", Sophie ran the channel "Sophie Dempster" which was created on January 3, 2014. On it she uploaded a variety of videos such as skits, vlogs, challenges, random videos, montages, and had her own series called Paranormal Wednesdays. This is also where she uploaded her first reaction videos. On Feburary 26, 2016 she created ParaReact and uploaded her first video there on March 1st. She continued to upload on Sophie Dempster until July 19, 2016 when she switched entirely over to ParaReact. On ParaReact the majority of videos have been reaction videos, but Sophie has uploaded other content. An example is the "Everyday life of Poppy" series. She has reacted to a large amount of content and has had a very consistent uploading schedule. She has also made specific videos for subscriber milestones such as Q&A's for 10k and 20k and a competition for 16k. On September 10, 2017 Sophie uploaded an update video stating that due to copyright issues she would need to delete many videos, this resulted in a massive amount of videos from 2016 being deleted. On January 13, 2018 Sophie created the channel "Para2". This channel was created as a backup channel for ParaReact, but several months later Para2 was renamed to "PoppyDog". It is now themed around her dog Poppy and currently has 5 videos. On November 29, 2018 Sophie announced a hiatus from Youtube because of personal issues. It lasted from November 30, 2018 to January 27, 2019. Hiatus Throughout the latter half of 2018 Sophie hadn't been uploading as much as usual and on November 3, 2018 made a video explaining why. On November 15th, 2018 she posted a picture on Instagram with the hashtag #depressioniskillingme. In the photo she appears tired and may have been crying. On November 29, 2018 she uploaded another video about the subject. In the video she stated that she isn't sure when she can make videos again due to being hit hard by personal issues. She said things have gotten much worse and feels lost but that at some point she'll come back. She also mentioned she might make update videos and she'll still be on social media. She did not upload any videos from November 30, 2018 to January 6, 2019. On January 6, 2019 Sophie uploaded another video, making it her first since November 29, 2018. On January 27, 2019 Sophie uploaded three reaction videos, making them her first since November 4, 2018. Trivia *She despises her brother. *She says she gets scared easily. *She loves the Paranormal. *She named her channel ParaReact as in Paranormal Reaction. *She is afraid of snakes. *On August 1st, 2016 Sophie's Twitter and Facebook was hacked. Sophie explained the situation to fans on YouTube in a video the same day, and was able to get her accounts back a short time afterwards. **The hacker had threatened to sent fake nude pictures of her to friends and followers. **She also planned to remove some friends and followers to avoid them seeing the pictures in the event they were sent out. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:British YouTubers